


Moonlight

by potterandpromises



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Rare Pair, badthingshappenbingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterandpromises/pseuds/potterandpromises
Summary: My collection of unrelated Hermione Granger x Luna Lovegood flash fics. Tags will evolve over time. Contact warnings are in the individual chapter notes.





	1. 03:00

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “i know it’s 3 in the morning, but i can’t find my cat”
> 
> Content warning(s): Mentions of animal abuse and death, though none actually occur.

Hermione rushes out of the girls’ dormitory, tears streaming down her face, covering her mouth in an effort to not wake the other girls.

Crookshanks is missing.

She’s kept him locked in her room at night, ever sense Hogwarts security increased. Out of fear he’ll be caught in the crossfire or used to send a gruesome message. He’s hated the change. Most nights, Hermione has had to snuggle him to her chest until he stops resisting and falls asleep. He’ll cry otherwise, which she knows is part of the process, but her roommates—

One of them must have let him out well she was asleep. If anything happens to him—

She stops dead in the middle of the hallway. Luna Lovegood wears an expression of mild surprise, though that doesn’t necessarily mean anything when it comes to her. “Lovely evening, isn’t it? I haven’t had to hide once.”

“What—” her voice is shaky, “What are you doing out?”

“I’m looking for my potions book, someone’s taken it again,”Luna says. “But I suppose I could be asking you the same question.”

“Crookshanks he— My cat, I left him in my dorm last night and now he’s gone.” She adds: “I know he’s probably alright, but—” 

“I’ve never had a pet,” she interrupts, “But my things always have a way of coming back to me. I could help you look through. Keep watch, whatever you need…” Hermione lets out a small, unexpected sob, and wraps her arms around Luna, taking her by surprise.

Of course Luna is the best person to run into at 03:00 when she can’t find her cat. Of course.

A moment later, Luna lightly pats her head and Hermione laughs, a chocked thing. But she knows it’ll be alright. 

“I can help you find your book, too. After we find Crookshanks.”

“I’d like that; the company.”


	2. Onism

Luna sits under a tree by the lake, a light breeze brushing her hair. Under the dark water lives the giant squid. The two of them are neighbors, but the life of the squid, they’re body, they’re experiences, are completely foreign to her. What about the portraits that line the castle wells? Or the transfigured mice? What do they see?

She runs her fingers over the fabric of her robe, and notices Hermione approaching, already close. "Do you want to learn to be Animagi?” she asks: Hermione blinks, “together?" 

They stare at each other, Hermione’s gears turning. After a few moments, comes a simple: “Yes,” and they sit together. The conversation isn’t over, just paused; it’s time to be quiet.


	3. Give Darkness an Inch (You Aren’t Alone.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the badthingshappenbingo prompt: Sleep Deprivation
> 
> Additional content warnings: Non-consensual caregiving; anxiety and general lack of self-care.
> 
> Set during Hermione‘s fifth year; not canon compliant; established relationship. Title is from The Sciences Sing a Lullaby by Albert Goldbarth.

"Luna,” Hermione’s fingers tighten on the page, almost tearing it, “I don't have time for this.”

Her expression doesn’t change in the least. "You need a break."

"No, I need to _study_. We can do that together, or you can leave." Hermione tries to focus on the books and parchment laid out on the table, but her focus is split between the flicking candle and Luna, who still studies her instead of Transfiguration or Arithmancy or Ancient Runes or anything else they need to know if—

"You need sleep."

“Luna—” The fact that they're in a library stops Hermione from shouting at her, barely. Sure, _she_ can take a break, her O.W.L.s aren’t till next year, why can’t she understand—

“Oh.” Luna rubs her shoulders, her neck, her back. She could be an expert at it— No, she is, Hermione can tell. "Mm— Yes, right _there_." It hurts, but it helps, and they should do this more often. Forever, preferably.

But she stops. "How about we take a walk? It's been a while." She's right. Hermione can’t remember the last time they spent more than a moment or two alone together, for the sake of it.

"A quick walk. Then I really do have to get back to studying."

"Of course."

After putting her things away, Hermione offers her hand, but Luna opts to rest her's between Hermione's shoulder blades instead, guiding her out of the library and down the hall. Have they ever done this before? She doesn’t think so, but it’s nice, especially when walking is somewhat painful.

They’re climbing the spiral staircase before Hermione realizes Luna’s plan.

She sighs. "Luna..."

Luna stops abruptly, and Hermione stumbles, but manages to stay on her feet. "I miss you." Hermione blinks. "You can't ignore me, and you can't ignore yourself."

Hermione closes her eyes, then opens them: again fearing for her balance. And she knows it’s true. Somewhere in the back of her mind she’s known this whole time that she’s been neglecting their relationship. But she can’t slow down, it’s too important. And she knows Luna deserves better then trying in vain to hold her up. “I—”

"Daddy says you can't chase the same creature for too long. You need to do other things, rest, then look at it from a new angle." Hermione wants to ask how many creatures her father has found this way. "I apply the same technique to studying."

"That... that does make sense." She's read as much in Muggle literature, but never internalized it. It feels a little more real now, though. "I... alright, we can... do something together, if you’d like."

Her girlfriend beams; it’s been a long time since she’s seen that.

Getting up the stairs isn’t a smell task, and she worries about the trip down: she’ll fall and have to speed time in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey will give her a dreamless sleep potion and she’ll miss so much time she doesn’t have and—

Luna’s solved the riddle. She vaguely remembers making it up here, but not the door asking the question. And what was the answer? she only caught the last word or two.

They get to Luna's empty room, and she is guided directly into bed. "Mm?"

"Shh, I want you to take a nap, I'll join you.”

"I thought you wanted—"

“We can talk when you wake up. Shh." She's doing that thing with her hands again, and Hermione lets herself sink into bed. After— how long? A few minutes, maybe; Luna lies down too. Wind whistles around the windows and If she weren’t laying on her stomach aching, aware of everything else she should be doing, it’d be peaceful.

It’s still good, though.


	4. To the Girl Crying in the Stall Next to Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo: Don’t Let Them See You Cry
> 
> Canon-compliant missing scene from the Half-Blood Prince

Luna walks unhurriedly down the corridor, pausing just outside the lavatory at the sound of Moaning Myrtle’s muffled sobs.

No... probably not her. Wrong floor. 

It occurs to her that checking on whoever's in there might result in being called every name imaginable or worse. But after the DA’s training she can handle worse. At heaved hinges, the cries stop, save some sniffling. "Oh, it's alright," she whispers to the room, having no idea if this is true or not. Likely not.

"Hello?" she calls, audible this time.

No reply.

She looks for a pair of shoes and uses the stall next to them. "I don't know who you are or what’s wrong,” she says after a minute or else a hundred years of silence, “but I hope things get better for you."

On her way to the sinks, the sniffling begins again. Water rushes over her hands, and the occupied door opens, revealing Hermione Granger in the mirror.

She walks stiffly forward, saying nothing. Maybe she can't. That's alright. 

Hermione washes her hands. When she’s finished, Luna holds out a towel. But she doesn't take it. Luna takes a closer look. Everything about her is tense.

"Luna..." Hermione’s voice breaks and tears come fast. Luna places a hand on her back, rubbing determined circles. "There, there. Did you want to talk about it?"

Hermione lurches forwards, almost knocking her off balance. Luna’s other hand curls around the back of her neck, into her cloud-like hair. A proper hug. "Oh Luna, he was awful..."

"Who?" If this mystery boy kept it up, perhaps they should tell Ginny, she could help, to some degree.

"Ron," she whines. Was Ron Weasley not her friend? Yes, she imagines anything would hurt more coming from him.

She continues the comforting touches and makes agreeable noises while Hermione tells her something about one of her classes. It’s difficult to follow the story between cries, but that doesn't matter. Near the end of the flood, when Hermione is pulling away, Luna realizes this is the first time anyone’s ever cried on her— except for daddy after mum died. It’s a sign of friendship; she hopes it isn’t the last.

She hands Hermione another towel, since she dropped the first one on the floor. “Thanks.” She picks it up. "Easier for the... house elves..." she explains, putting it in the laundry bin, though Luna wasn't wondering.

They start to leave together, slowly, Luna patting her vaguely on the back since it looks like she still needs it. "Thank you,” Hermione repeats.

"You already said that. But you’re welcome."

A shaky breath. “I—"

"Oh, hello Harry. Did you know one of your eyebrows is bright yellow?" 


End file.
